Familiars
The Familiars are Avatar pieces which can be bought with Favour points. You can try on or purchase Familiars from the Avatar Shop page, as well as purchasing a Familiar for a friend. They were first introduced in March 2010. http://vwars.wordpress.com/2010/03/11/new-limited-addition-familiars/ Once a Familiar is bought you gain a permanent stat bonus, regardless of whether or not the Familiar is equipped without losing the boost. Once you buy a Familiar, you can also buy the next level Familiar in the set. Each Familiar is equipped in the Familiars Slot on the Avatar page for a limited time. There are currently 35 sets with 3 spirit animal companions per set. Familiar sets * Jaguar set * Capuchin set * Dragon set * Hellhounds set * Snakes set * Gargoyles set * Wolves set * Scorpions set * Sabertooth Tigers set * Swarms set * Hyenas set * Bears set * Ghosts set * Imps set * Dwarf Minotaurs set * Lions set * Spiders set * Owls set * Griffins set * Ghouls set * Hydra set * Leprechaun set * Harpy set * Wyvern set * Clowns set * Ravens set * Lynx set * Fox set * Basilisk set * Puma set * Komodo Dragon set * Cockatrice set * Phoenix set * Cobra set * Jack O Lantern set * Eyeball set * Elf set * Marionette set * Djinn set * Twisted Cupid set * Giant Weta set * Black Cat set * Paddy's set * Extra Terrestrial set * Easter's Bunny set * Sphinx set * Pandas set * Nature's Fury set Image Gallery The_Jaguars.jpeg | Jaguar set The_Capuchins.jpeg | Capuchin set The_Dragons.jpeg | Dragon set The_Hellhounds.jpeg | Hellhounds set The_Snakes.jpeg | Snakes set The_Gargoyles.jpeg | Gargoyles set The_Wolves.jpeg | Wolves set The_Scorpions.jpeg | Scorpions set The_Tiger_Set.jpeg | Sabertooth Tigers set The_Swarm_Set.jpeg | Swarms set The_Hyena_Set.jpeg | Hyenas set The_Bear_Set.jpeg | Bears set The_Ghost_Set.jpeg | Ghosts set The_Imp_Set.jpeg | Imps set The_Minotaur_Set.jpeg | Dwarf Minotaurs set The_Lion_Set.jpeg | Lions set The_Spider_Set.jpeg | Spiders set The_Owl_Set.jpeg | Owls set The_Griffin_Set.jpeg | Griffins set The_Ghoul_Set.jpeg | Ghouls set The_Hydra_Set.jpeg | Hydra set The_Leprechaun_Set.jpeg | Leprechaun set The_Harpy_Set.jpeg | Harpy set The_Wyvern_Set.jpeg | Wyvern set The_Clown_Set.jpeg | Clowns set The_Raven_set.jpeg | Ravens set The_Lynx_set.jpeg | Lynx set The_Fox_set.jpeg | Fox set The_Basilisk_set.jpeg | Basilisk set The_Puma_set.jpeg | Puma set The_Komodo_Dragon_set.jpeg | Komodo Dragon set The_Cockatrice_set.jpeg | Cockatrice set The_Phoenix_set.jpeg | Phoenix set The_Cobra_set.jpeg | Cobra set The_Jack_O_Lantern_set.jpeg | Jack O Lantern set The_Eyeball_set.jpeg | Eyeball set The_Elf_set.jpeg | Elf set The_Marionette_set.jpeg | Marionette set The_Djinn_set.jpeg | Djinn set The_Twisted_Cupid_set.jpeg | Twisted Cupid set The_Giant_Weta_set.jpeg | Giant Weta set The Black Cat set.jpeg | Black Cat set The Paddy's set.jpeg | Paddy's set The Extra Terrestrial set.jpeg | Extra Terrestrial set The Easter's Bunny set.jpeg | Easter's Bunny set The Sphinx set.jpeg | Sphinx set The Pandas set.jpeg | Pandas set The_Nature's_Fury_set.jpeg | Nature's Fury set The_Assassins_(familiars)_set.jpeg | Assassins set Mythology and Etymology A familiar or familiar spirit is an animal-shaped spirit that serves for the purpose of sorcery or other supernatural means. Familiars serve their owners as domestic servants, farmhands, spies, companions, and may help bewitch others. Familiars are considered an identifying characteristic and are most heavily associated with early English witchcraft. See also: Avatar Outfits, Artisan Items, and Avatar Backgrounds Category:Avatar Category:Familiars Category:Main Topics Category:Avatar Costumes Category:Costume